NaruSaku
The Couple NaruSaku (Japanese ナルサク NaruSaku) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno . Their Relationship Part I In the beginning of the series, it is revealed that Naruto had a crush on Haruno Sakura, although she only had eyes for Uchiha Sasuke and treats him as an annoyance; much to his dismay. When the team members were finally revealed, Naruto changed into Sasuke and confronted Sakura on what she thinks about him. Although Sakura says she thinks Naruto is an annoyance who tries to get in her way, Naruto realizes he likes her because of his desire for acknowledgement from Sasuke. When Sasuke calls Sakura annoying, she realizes how wrong she was in her treatment of Naruto and decides to be nicer to him. When the team meets Kakashi, it's noticed that Sakura still does not like Naruto,even though she innerly agrees with some of his actions, like pranks. But during the bell test, it's shown that despite that, she geniunely cares about his well being and that she's amazed by how good he's at fighting. She even offers him her food, when Kakashi strictly said they shouldn't.During the Land of the Waves Arc, when the team was practicing tree climbing, Sakura completed it with ease. Naruto then pleads for Sakura's advice where they whisper in secret. When Naruto first meets Haku, Naruto exclaims that he was'' "Cuter than Sakura-Chan", but was disappointed when Haku revealed that he was a male. Sakura worries for Naruto (and the rest of her teamates) during their encounter with Zabuza and Haku and is scared when she believed Naruto fell from the top of the tree (though he was tricking her and Kakashi). Despite frequently being irritated at Naruto, Sakura begins to understand who Naruto is during this arc. For example, Sakura questions Naruto's actions when he stabs his hand with the kunai knife, but Naruto gives his speech about his nindo. When Naruto fails during the tree exercise, Sakura believes he will he whine and quit but is proven wrong when he asks for her advice. Another example is during the battle with Zabuza, Sakura questions what Naruto was thinking when he ran towards te enemy. When Naruto reveals he grabbed his headband and shows confidence in his dream to be Hokage, Sakura thinks, ''"What is this feeling? This is Naruto...". Sakura also notices his improvement as a result of his training. Before the chunin exams, Konohamaru believes Sakura is Naruto's girlfriend, Naruto agrees and Sakura punches them. When team 7 enters the room with the rest of the genins, Sakura sees Naruto quiet and is about to cheer him up before he says how excited his is about the exams. During the written portion, Sakura notices Naruto's struggle on the test. She begins to forfeit with intention of protect his dream of becoming Hokage, but stops when she sees his courage of not giving up. During the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death, when Sakura and Sasuke are left paralyzed by Orochimaru, Naruto quickly comes to their aid. Sakura and her teammate then watch in horror as Naruto attacks the enemy nin. When Naruto is knocked out, Sakura pins him to a tree with her kunai from falling. She then defends Naruto from Sasuke; "It's true that unlike you, Naruto is clumsy and can get in the way, but.. At lease he's not a coward!!" ''When Sasuke is down, Sakura pleads for the unconscious Naruto's help. During Sakura's encounter with the sound ninjas, Sakura's desire to protect Lee,Naruto and Sasuke, the people who've protected her, and inspiration to fight back. After the Sound Ninja's leave, Naruto dreams about saving Sakura from Orochimaru. He then wakes up startled and notices her chopped hair but Sakura tells him she wanted an image change.Later, Naruto convinves a reluctanct Sakura to open the scrolls, though Kabuto stops them. Later when they meet Iruka, he explains them the meaning of the scrolls, calling Naruto "Earth" and Sakura "Heaven". During the preliminary matches exam, when Sakura was to face Ino, Naruto along with Lee and Kakashi cheer her on. When Ino tried to make Sakura forfeit, Naruto loudly cheers her on telling her not to give up. Thanks to his cheering, an Inner-Sakura awakens and forces Ino out; the two then finish their battle and ends with a tie. Before Shikamaru's battle, Sakura tells Naruto he should worry about himself and thanks him for earlier saying, ''"If it wasn't for you screaming like an idiot, I would have lost to Ino." ''When Naruto faces Kiba, Sakura along with Kakashi silently encourages him as the rest of Konoha 11 downgrade him. Sakura then thinks to herself about Naruto, ''"..Yeah. I used to always make fun of those words. That he was just a big mouthed idiot. But..I was wrong. Naruto. Tell everyone.." ''Her words then become reality as Naruto quickly gets up and the two finally face off with Naruto being the victor. After the battle, the two watch the upcoming matches together along with their Sensei. During Naruto's match with Neji, Sakura is shown cheering him on; although from time to time she is shown worried. In the Invasion of Konoha Arc, when Sakura is immobolized by Gaara's sand, Naruto fought Gaara using her as an inspiration to not give up and save her.When thinking about his similarities with Gaara, Naruto lists Sakura among the poeple (which includes Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi) who first acknowledged him and saved him from his loneliness. After the defeat of Gaara, when Sakura and Sasuke watched Naruto train, Sakura thanked Sasuke for saving her. Much to her surprise, he confessed that it was Naruto. Thankful, Sakura turned to watch Naruto and smiled. The team later attended the Third Hokage's Funeral. In the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, when an unconscious Sasuke is embraced by a relieved Sakura, Naruto smiles sadly at the two before walking out. Tsunade then comments to herself, "''Heh..Naruto's more sensitive than he looks." When Sasuke begins lashing out at Naruto and Sakura and challenges Naruto, he at first hesitates but quickly changes his mind even though Sakura pleaded for the two to stop. As the two face off at the rooftop, a worried Sakura chases after them and watches from the background. Not wanting to watch any longer, she pleads again for the two to stop and rushes in between both of their attacks, but is only saved by their Sensei. A distracted and worried Sakura then decides to confess to Naruto about Sasuke's unusual behavior and the possible path he might take. Naruto then cheers her up and denies that Sasuke was like that and she didn't need to worry. The next morning, Naruto and his team wait outside the gate. They are approach by Haruno Sakura; she then desperately begs Naruto to bring Sasuke back since he's the only one who can probably stop him. Looking at a crying Sakura and seeing her feelings for Sasuke, Naruto gives her pained smile, because of his feelings for her, saying, "Sakura you really like Sasuke huh?" I know how much pain you're in because of Sasuke. I understand." ''Naruto then makes a lifetime promise to bring back Sasuke. Surprised and feeling guilt, Sakura thinks back to how she used to think Naruto didn't understand her, but how Naruto always knew, was always there for her, willing to do anything; this brings tears to her and she begins to cry even harder due to her selfishness and ignorance. When the team comes back and she finds out that he failed the mission, she doesn't hold it against him but tries to cheer him up. When Naruto says he hasn't given up, Sakura promises him she'll be stronger so next time they'll do it together. The two then part ways, as Naruto leaves the village to be trained by Jiraiya. Sakura decides to take a similar route and requests that Tsunade take her in as her apprentice. The two don't see each other until two and a half years later. Part II When Naruto returns to the village, Sakura is one of the first people to meet him. She's surprised by how much he's changed, both physically and mentally. When she asks Naruto if she looks more womanly, he answers "You look fine! You haven’t changed at all", much to her dismay. When he claims to have come up with a technique even more perverted than his Sexy Technique, she punches him for ruining all the admiration she held for him. When they train together later, Naruto is impressed by Sakura’s strength as he and Sakura work together to retrieve the bells from Kakashi. After training, Naruto asks out Sakura for a date and she agrees if he pays. During the Gaara Rescue Arc, Sakura continues to better understand Naruto’s burdens. She is greatly saddened when Naruto tells her (the only one he’s told) that he the container of the Nine tailed fox and remembers seeing Naruto alone as a child. Sakura also cries worrying for Naruto when Chiyo tells the group extracting th bijuu kills the container but Naruto tries to reassure her saying he’ll save Gaara. She also uses her promise to Naruto (“next time we’ll do it together) for inspiration in her and Chiyo’s fight against Sasori. From Naruto’s end, he was impressed by Sakura’s medical ninjustsu and in his fight with the fake Itachi, Naruto failing to keep Sakura’s promise was one of the genjustsus used against him. In the end of the arc, Sakura and Naruto mourn for the loss of Chiyo who greatly influenced both their lives. In the beginning of this arc Sakura and Naruto both dislike Sai for his blunt attitude and for “filling” Sasuke’s place. Walking together Naruto explains why Sasuke is better, and Sakura smiles. When Sai asks why Naruto goes so far for Sasuke, Sakura responds saying Naruto sees Sasuke as his brother. Sakura's deep concern for Naruto is shown when Naruto goes tailed beast and she sees how much pain he is in. She thinks about how much he has changed from a smiling boy to a "monster" and with tears runs to him saying, “Naruto that’s enough! I’ll save Sasuke for you”. She is hit with one of the tails leaving an injury on her arm. When healing Naruto afterwards, Sakura expresses her desire to be useful to Naruto. She asks Yamato to teach her the technique to stop Naruto in kyubi form, but when he tells her only he can perform the jutsu she says , “Same as always, I can only do the dumbest things for Naruto.” Yamato notices her sadness about not doing anything for him and replies ,"It's not what you do for Naruto that's important.It's how strongly you feel about him that counts. Sakura I can tell by looking at you. In reality you…”. Naruto wakes up interupting the sentence and Sakura almost sheds tears of joy. When the group takes a break because of Sakura’s injury, Yamato tells a shocked Naruto, it was him who hurt Sakura. He then tells him if he wants to save Sasuke and protect Sakura to do so with his own strength. When they fail to retrieve Sasuke again a crying Sakura tells a broken Naruto, “I’m still here. We’ll get stronger together”. After this arc, Naruto, Sai and Sakura meet up though Naruto thought he and Sakura would be alone like on a date. Naruto and Sakura teach Sai about suffixes and nicknames. At the end of the Hidan/Kakuzu arc, Sakura heals Naruto’s broken arm and warns him that it’s too dangerous to use. But Naruto replies saying “But this kind of makes me happy. It seems we’re getting closer to Sasuke together”. While eating ramen with Sai and Sakura, Naruto complains he can’t eat because of his broken arm and Sakura offers to feed him, and he is happily surprised. The moment, however, is interrupted because of Sai causing Naruto to get upset. After the Itachi Pursuit arc, Sakura watches as Naruto is upset and saddened by Jiraiya’s death and encourages him as he goes to train to be a toad sage. In the Invasion of Pain Arc when Pain attacks the village; when she sees the village in ruins, Sakura pleads and cries out for Naruto to return and help everyone. When he does finally return, she could only find herself watching him from afar as he attacked the village invaders. When Naruto comes back to the village safely after his talk with Nagato, she scolds him for being careless but thanks him for saving everyone with a hug. During the Five Kage Summit Arc, Sai tells Sakura that he thinks it's obvious that Naruto loves her, which brought her to tears thinking about how can he love such an idiot as her. Later in the arc, Sai tells her that he thinks she's hurting Naruto by encouraging him to keep the promise to bring Sasuke back. After this, she tells Naruto that she loves him and asks him to let go of Sasuke and stay in the village with her instead. However, he claims that her confession is false and says that he hates people that lie to themselves, much to her surprise. Later in the arc, when Sakura makes a failed attempt to kill Sasuke, Naruto comes to her rescue before the Uchiha can strike her with Chidori. When the two face off, Sakura pleads to herself for the two to stop. In the Shinobi World War Arc, when Haruno Sakura is approached by a injuried ninja couple. Although the orders were to not take in anymore patients, Sakura was unable to turn them away after the kunoichi begged them she didn't want her husband to die in her arms. Right after Sakura agrees to help, the couple reveals themselfs as imposters and attacks Sakura. Before they could do so though, she is saved again by Uzumaki Naruto's Clone. Surprised and worried that he came to the battlefield, she scolds him. Later in the arc when she rushes to Naruto's aid with the rest of Konoha 11, she is shown thinking of how ''Naruto always got left with insurmountable tasks, but this time would be different. As not only her, but everyone would be there fighting alongside eachother. In the Ten-Tails Revival Arc, when Neji sacrifices himself for the sake of Naruto and Hinata, Sakura is shown watching in horror as one of the members of Konoha 11 falls. After somehow surviving the attack, Konoha 11 and the rest of the Shinobi Alliance rallies around an exhausted Naruto. With the shinobi's losing hope, she reassures them and rallies them with a speech as she heals Naruto. When the shinobi's are attacked by a Tailed Beast Ball, everyone is surprised when it quickly disappears. Namikaze Minato then appears on the scene and asks if he's late. Shocked and aware that he has the Endo Tensei, she becomes worried and ponders if he's with the enemy. Noticing her doubts, he quickly assures her. Looking at the medical nin healing his son, he ponders. He then bluntly asks if the two were in a relationship. Naruto then answers him that "more or less it" was true. Sakura then headbutts Naruto and tells him to save energy. Minato then asks that Haruno Sakura takes care of his son. Sakura then quickly becomes puzzeled when Minato mentions that their friend was on their way. When Uchiha Sasuke arrives on the scene, everyone is shocked by his arrival excluding Naruto. When Naruto starts to leave for the battlefield, he is quickly followed by Sakura. Sakura then states that she's also a student of one of the legendary sanins and refuses to watch them from behind. After hearing this,Naruto smiles to her. Later, when Sakura demonstrates her newly found power, Naruto is surprised and notes to himself that he won't get on Sakura's bad side again. As Sasuke and Naruto work together to attack the Ten-Tails, Sakura heals the troops. Later as the battlefield rages, Haruno Sakura senseing something quickly turns to the Byakugan user and asks the status of Naruto and her other teammate. She is then confirmed that the two are safe and are "smiling". After the attack of the God Tree is calmed, Naruto's feelings and memories are spread throughout the troops. During the transfer, the medic-nin is shown to be shocked by the many hardships her teammate has endured. When Sakura notices her patient's healing speed, she notices it being the cause of Naruto's chakra. Growing worried, she thinks to herself about Naruto and exclaims that he shouldn't do too much. But this is reassured by her comrade that he is doing all of this unconsciously. Evidence *It is revealed in the beginning that Naruto has feelings for Sakura. And they've been implied on many occations during the series. *It's implied that Sakura may have non-platonic feelings for Naruto. *Naruto and Sakura hold a mutual admiration and strongly respect for one another. *In the third Databook, Sakura section about Naruto says that he makes her heart beat faster and that she hasn't found an answer about how she feels about him yet *Sakura has been pointed out as Naruto's girlfriend by Konohamaru,Gamakichi and Minato, respectively. *It's implied that eventually, Naruto will confess this feelings to her. *Kushina told Naruto to find a girl like her. And Sakura's the only girl whose been compared to Kushina in the manga. Unofficial Evidence Fillers-Part l During the Land of Tea Arc, when Naruto made a rasengan underwater, it blew a large whirlpool, but Naruto managed to grab Sakura. They were also with Sasuke and managed to climb ashore on an island. Sakura pretended to be passed out, so that Sasuke could do mouth-to-mouth on her. It was Naruto who did it instead, grossing out Sakura and punching him. Then he carries her across the island on his back, due to her small cut on her arm. It was shown that she didn't mind it at all. In the anime, after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, there are many filler arcs/episodes that come after. During the beggining of the Land of Rice Fields Arc, Naruto takes Sakura on a mission to find Sasuke again, which Sakura agrees with. They leave the village, but Jiraiya stops them, due to them not telling Tsunade where they were going, and decides to go with them, being an adult. They eventually go to the Land of Rice Fields and try to gather information on Sasuke, but Jiraiya insteads go inside a tavern and flirt with young ladies, annoying both Naruto and Sakura. While walking together, they meet a mysterious ninja who asks if they work with Orochimaru. Naruto q uickly asked the ninja if it was working with Orochimaru before being attacked. Naruto and Sakura both found a small house, along with the ninja who Naruto carried. The ninja was hurt, but Sakura knew it was a girl. She asked Naruto to get out of the house, to which Naruto questioned. She relucuently forced him outside, and he obeyed, only to peep inside. Sakura quickly punched him, and told him he was a pervert. They learned that the young ninja's name was Sasame and she was looking for her cousin, Arashi, due to being a follower of Orochimaru. Naruto and Sakura agreed to help Sasame look for her cousin, along with Sasuke. They were attacked, but quickly beat the ninja who had attacked them before with Jiraiya's help. All of them decided to go to Orochimau's house to find both Arashi and Sasuke. When they reached Orochimaru's house, Jiraiya summoned Gamatatsu to go in first and inspect the house with Sakura, Naruto, and Jiraiya following. They see a fork in the path, with Naruto and Sakura going down the middle path together. Along the path, Sakura falls into a trap with spikes at the bottom. Naruto used the chakra on his feet, letting him walk on the wall, grabbing Sakura. Sakura worringly looked down at the bottom. He then carries her back, but slips down himself, not having enough chakra control. She gets worried, but decides to walk around the hallway. She goes inside a room, and finds Kabuto there. She prepares to fight him, but Kabuto and her have a conversation about Sasuke. He then tells her that Sasuke has died, horrifying Sakura. But Naruto comes andprotects her, saying that she doesn't need to believe everything he says, reassuring her. She trusts Naruto, then he begins to fight Kabuto. They have a brief battle with a lot of shadow clones. Suddenly, Kabuto uses a chakra thread, and begins to squeeze his own heart, causing Naruto's heart to damage as well. Sakura quickly worries about him, and uses a kunai to try and cut the rope. Sasame then gives a special tag to Sakura, easily cutting the chakra threads, saving Naruto. Sasame then explains that only her clan, the Fuma clan, can do the technique. Kabuto then reveals that he is Kagero, another member of the Fuma clan. They found Arashi who became a puppet for Orochimaru. Naruto quickly battles Arashi, but is soon trapped in another Fuma clan technique. Arashi squeezes the box Naruto is in, getting Sakura worried. Arashi then attempts to attack Sakura and Sasame, but Sakura blocks Sasame with a kunai, saying that she will give up her life for her friends. She then battles Arashi, but Naruto tells her that she shouldn't give up her life just for her friends. That she should save it and preserve her life. Sakura believes Naruto, but attacks Arashi anyway. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasame helped Arashi out inside his mind, but Orochimaru's house began to fall apart due to the damage they had caused. They then escaped with Sasame. They found Jiraiya and Sasame was happy knowing that she got to see Arashi one more time. They left back to Konoha afterwards. During the Trap Master Arc, it was shown that Naruto "needed" Hinata, but in actuality, needed her to check something out with her byakugan. Sakura was with Hinata at the time, and seemed angry, thinking the same thing as Hinata. She got angry and a bit jealous even. Part ll-Omakes During the omake after episode 57, Naruto has a dream about Sakura and him kissing. He woke up due to Sakura, and then she scolded him for not cleaning up his apartment room. Then she slips on an empty bow l of ramen. On the omake after episode 129, Naruto and Sakura are at a festival together, when they walk in the woods together. There are strange noises, which frightens Sakura, holding Naruto tightly, making Naruto blush. She then lets go of him, but they are shown seeing fireworks together. During the omake after episode 142, Hinata has gotten the show more popular by saying "Naruto". Naruto then asks if that is cool to Sakura, getting Sakura jealous. She then says that she could also make the show popular by saying his name. Afterwards, though, she was shown getting mad at the director for saying that she wouldn't need those lines. She was shown being okay though, by saying "Naruto." Movies *Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The lost Tower *Naruto Shippuden Movie 6: Road to Ninja Among the Fans NaruSaku is one of the most popular couples among the fans. It's likely supported due Naruto's feelings for Sakura and their closeness teammates. It's also supported because its the only couple that's least '' one sided '' among the big 3 . It is a rival couple to SasuNaru, NaruHina, and SasuSaku. External Links Narusaku on Tumblr - http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/narusaku Narusaku Forum site- http://narusaku.forumfree.it/ NaruSaku Studio on Youtube (p.s They do other ships: NejiTen, ShikaIno, MinaKushi, etc, but they mostly do NaruSaku) - http://www.youtube.com/user/HeavenAndEarthStds Gallery NaruSaku Hug.gif NaruSaku Kimino.jpg NaruSaku.jpg NaruSaku Bandaid.jpeg NaruSaku Cherry Blossom.jpeg NaruSaku Happiness.jpg Narusaku Kiss 2.jpg NaruSaku Paint.jpg Narusaku_by_RerinKin.jpg NaruSaku_Hour_by_nekoni.jpg Narusaku_Konoha_festival___10_by_lilyy_chan.jpg narusakupic.png cherryblossomsnarusaku.jpg narusakucouple.jpg narusakutoys.png narusaku2.jpg narusaku3.jpg narusaku1.jpg images105548720.jpg narusaku___happy_valentine_by_topazshrine-d39fsvp.jpg narusaku_family_by_sabakunocurse-d5t49tf.png narusaku_in__the_rain_by_animelovex_by_animelovex-d5yeyxc.png.jpg narusaku_by_milady666-d30gv0k.jpg narusaku_by_hanabi_rin-d5lt5qn.jpg _naruto_narusaku_by_lhjapt789-d5nlts1.jpg narusaku___thank_you_by_herosorghosts-d59x85h.jpg narusaku__your_guardian_angel_by_celious-d4t4lst.jpg narusaku_doodle_by_karudoll-d5eqry7.jpg Sakura-pregnaut-Naruto-s-here-narusaku-family-33442756-762-1049.jpg NaruSaku-narusaku-vs-naruhina-31858090-194-259.jpg images1488879002254.jpg narusaku__h_u_g__by_innera.jpg NaruSaku04.jpg NARUSAKU-OFFICIAL-PIC-narusaku-E2-98-85-30795374-1200-1742.jpg 1233467_461750153923664_474902333_n.jpg 1185853_506172649463907_1777770634_n.jpg 526894_464475970317749_23935562_n.jpg 1185901_505611682853337_826158968_n.jpg narusaku__the_build_up__part_1__by_chatteart-d622oyj (1).jpg|link=http://chatteart.deviantart.com/art/NaruSaku-The-Build-Up-part-1-366281947 i_found_you__by_narukallen19-d6bd7kk.png back_to_home_narusaku_by_melancholyrhinestone-d6mvllq.jpg _wAtChInG_yOu_sLeEp__by_ladygt93.jpg shannarotebayo____by_chiyuu_kun-d66idx1.jpg Tumblr inline mfgfvzIEjf1rq5eh7.gif|link=ladygt.deviantart.com 3p-3.JPG 398630.jpg tumblr_m5mp3cJBys1r3tfun.jpg Tumblr lj995hshCA1qgr8uuo1 500.jpg tumblr_mu1hpwDYST1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mt7a23AcJy1qfqao1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mtobguTUPV1qdxuczo1_500.jpg tumblr_mtrdhe3xdX1rvjrh9o1_500.png tumblr_mt78budeDJ1qfqao1o1_500.jpg tumblr_mt79cfDILW1qfqao1o1_400.png tumblr_mt5aip5J3b1rrxym2o1_500.png tumblr_mt796jSyvP1qfqao1o1_400.jpg tumblr_msct2sOMWo1saahzio1_500.png tumblr_ms6t6kfWxY1rc0rvzo1_500.png 156527_339352069530047_2060942562_n.jpg 943622_439246022840744_1705204316_n.jpg NaruSakuWrittenintheStarsSig2.jpg narusaku__innocent_pink_by_immature_child02-d36smq4.jpg narusaku~0.jpg old__naruto____narusaku_by_koopa_pooh-d5vih8z.png tumblr_mrzlo80AW51sb54e4o1_500.png tumblr_mmvft2Brnh1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mi9d64f8511rc0rvzo1_500.png tumblr_ms2eonKh1f1sb54e4o1_500.png tumblr_mlks5yMN6H1s4ei05o1_500.jpg tumblr_mkdu02LiZQ1s0xldoo1_500.png tumblr_mkcrgk0ysF1r8oojmo1_500.gif Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Sakura